The Inconvenient Truth
by Mira-cle Skye
Summary: Who are they? Where did they come from? They don't know themselves. The only thing giving them clues is their dreams and weird events happening around the Seiretei. The Gotei 13 can't tell them the truth. And if they did, they definately would not like it
1. Chapter 1

_Floating. Emptiness. What loneliness has been bestowed upon me? I can't remember. The light grows brighter, so blinding. What's happening to me? I feel like I'm on fire! So blinding. Now I feel like I'm falling. The light is fading. Black out._

_I open my eyes. The ground is cool on my burning skin. Where am I now? The grass feels soft against my hands, but I'm still burning. I roll onto my back, only to see the orange glow of the sun through my eye lids. I clench my stomach with my hands, digging my fingernails deeper into my skin, trying to stop the pain. I draw blood and I freeze. I bring my fingers to my lips, smearing the crimson moisture on my mouth, the burning continues but this is better. A good pain._

The girl gasped as she shot up from her futon, just awaking from the dream. She hadn't had that one in a while- that floating feeling from just after she died and then waking up in the place she was now, Soul Society.

The tall dark haired girl wrapped her arms around her torso and stood up from the futon, wiping cold sweat from her forehead.

"Eien" Called the voice of her master in a kind voice, "Could you please come here?"

Obediently, the girl Eien strode gracefully over to where her master was located in the house.

"You called for me, sir?" Her gentle, smooth, voice said.

"Yes," Ukitake Jyushiro replied.

She leaned innocently against the door frame, awaiting instructions from the man who has been so kind to her for the past few years.

"Could you please deliver a message to Hitsuguya-taicho?" He asked, handing her an envelope.

She took the envelope and bowed slightly, "Of course." She then turned and walked out of the room.

Eien walked quietly down the streets of the Seiretei on her way to the tenth division headquarters, thinking about the dream she had.

While she was walking she heard laughter from around the corner outside the Kuchiki mansion. She turned and saw her close friend, Rakku, hanging from the mansion wall.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He jumped down her meet her, his straggly black hair blew in the breeze, "Got out again."

"How many times do you insist on going against Byakuya-sama's orders?"

"Until I don't have to listen to him anymore."

Eien sighed, "You do realize that's not likely to happen."

The boy shrugged, "I can try."

Again, Rakku shrugged, "You'd better go before Byakuya catches you talking to me."

"You're right, and I must be going. I have a message to deliver to Hitsugaya-sama" Eien replied, turning to leave.

There were angry voices from within the mansion walls, Rakku laughed and leaped back up onto his perch on the wall.

Eien continued down the path and soon reached the 10th Division headquarters, she knocked on the door, awaiting an answer.

"Hel- Ah! Eien!" Cried out the person who had opened the door, another friend of Eien's named Chi. She was just as pale as Eien, but her hair was blood red and reached her waist whereas her eyes were a piercing, icy blue.

She nodded at her friend, "Hello Chi. I have a letter for Hitsugaya-sama from Ukitake-sama."

"Come right in." Chi stepped out of the doorway, allowing for the other girl to enter.

Eien stepped into the office where the tiny white haired captain was working. She approached his desk and offered him the letter, "Letter for you, sir."

"Thank you." He replied, taking the letter without looking up, not saying anything else.

Eien pursed her lips and went back over to Chi, "He is the most serious child I have ever seen."

"He is hardly a child, he just looks like one." The shorter girl reminded as they walked out of the office.

"But still," The raven black haired girl sighed.

"And Toushiro-sama is not very kind to those who treat him as such."

"I noticed. But I will not treat him like that." She said, walking out onto the streets.

"A wise decision." Chi nodded, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would be nice," Eien nodded.

"Follow me then." Chi said, leading her friend towards the kitchen.

"Rangiku-sama, may I inquire as to what you are doing?"

Matsumoto jumped, banging her head on the ceiling of the fridge. "Ah, Chi. Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Eien blinked, "Were you raiding that refrigerator?"

"Maaayyybbbeee."

"You know that Toushiro-sama does not approve of such activitites."

"You won't tell him, will you?" Rangiku asked.

Chi sighed, shaking her head, "No, I guess not." She replied with a small smile.

Rangiku sighed, "Thank you."

Eien nodded, "Our pleasure."

"Well, I must be off!" Rangiku said, exiting the kitchen.

"Is that normal?" Eien asked, watching the retreating Matsumoto's back.

"Perfectly." Chi replied, putting a kettle of water on the stove to boil.

Eien shook the thought away and sat down at the table, "I saw Rakku on my way here. He got out again."

Chi sighed, "When will he ever learn that if he wants a good life, the best choice is to get along with your master like we do."

Eien shook her head, "I don't think he ever will." She paused, thinking of her own master, "Ukitake-sama's health seems to be getting worse as time goes on." She explained, "It seems like every time I turn around, he's sick and coughing up blood."

"I wonder if anyone will ever discover a remedy."

"I hope so," Eien was saddened by the thought of potentially losing her master, and then she remembered, "Oh! I also had a strange dream last night."

"What about?" Chi asked as the kettle began to whistle.

"It was like the others. I was floating in empty space and then i was lying in grass with blood on my lips," The tall girl stared down at her empty cup in front of her. Her evergreen eyes not seeming to stir.

Chi was silent as she prepared the tea. Then she came over to the table where Eien was seated and pouring them each a cup. After she had taken a sip, she began to speak. "I too had that sort of dream last night"

"What does it mean?" She asked, sipping her tea, "The feeling of the blood on my lips was like nothing I've ever experienced before."

"I have absolutely no idea." Chi responded, shaking her head, "But I doubt it means anything good."

Eien agreed, she stared out the window long and hard when she heard a rapping at the door.

"Ah, be right back." Chi said, getting to her feet and heading towards the front door.

Eien bit her lip, then the silence grew on her and she followed Chi.

"Byakuya-sama, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Chi greeted, bowing to the stoic captain.

"Have you seen Rakku?" He said without a hello.

Eien watched from door frame when behind her, a tea cup fell over and smashed. Turning to be sure no one saw her, she saw Rakku climbing in through the window.

"Are you insane?!" She hissed.

He grinned, looking at the tea cup, "Did I do that?"

"No I haven't, I am sorry." Chi replied.

Rakku stepped of the window ledge and slipped on the tea, sending plates crashing.

Eien gasped, glancing to the door.

"What was that?" Byakuya asked, his eyes glancing towards the kitchen. Hitsugaya also looked up from his desk too.

"That isn't Matsumoto." The white haired captain said, "I saw her leave."

"I don't know." Chi said honestly.

Rakku laughed at his clumsiness.

Eien just looked worried, "You have to leave! Byakuya is here looking for you!"

"Oh well."

"Rakku, what are you doing?" Byakuya demanded, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Rakku raised his hands in surrender, a cocky grin still spread on his face, "You caught me."

"Indeed. We are going back to the 6th division headquarters now." Byakuya ordered, leaving the building with a slouching Rakku in tow.

Eien just watched them go.

"My, our tea time was ruined. You might as well return to Jyuushiro-sama, I have things I need to do." Chi said, sounding a bit regretful at the first part.

"I was thinking the same thing. Thank you for the tea." She said with a grimaced before striding out the door.

Eien walked in silence back to the headquarters, thinking about many things- one of which being that Rakku could be such an idiot sometimes... She quietly stole into her master's house and sighed, leaning back against the door.

"Ah, Eien, you're back." Ukitake said, smiling at the girl, "Would you be so kind as to brew some tea?"

She briefly smiled, then proceeded to heat up the kettle.

"There seems to be an ominous force about recently." Ukitake said as Eien gave him is tea, "And this worries me greatly."

Eien sat across from him, "Please explain to me what you mean. I have not sensed anything lately." Her thoughts quickly flashed to her dream, but she forced herself to push the memory to the back of her mind.

Ukitake took a sip of his tea and set the cup down. "I do not really know myself. All it is is that lately, I have had this feeling that I cannot shake off that something bad is lurking about, waiting to strike."

Eien folded her hands on her lap, thinking. So much was happening.

"Um, Ukitake-sama, I have a question to ask you." Eien said hesitantly.

He looked at her, "Yes? Anything."

"Well, last night I had this dream..."

His eyes narrowed in anticipation a bit, but he remained silent.

Eien then continued to explain the dream. The emptiness. The sun. The blood. When she finished she bit her lip and awaited his response.

He was silent for a while, as if contemplating something.

"Is that everything?" He asked finally.

"Um, no. I just remembered, Chi said that she had a very similar dream last night as well."

He was silent some more and it make Eien grow agitated.

"Excuse me." He said, suddenly standing up, "But I must go. I do not know when I will be back." and with that, he swept out of the room.

Eien stared, open-mouthed at the door he had just left through, "This is crazy." She muttered to herself, cleaning up.


	2. Chapter 2

Eien sighed as she wandered the streets of the Seiretei. Her master had come back shortly after he left, only to tell that he was going to an emergency meeting and that he would be gone for quite a while, so he gave her the rest of the afternoon off. Eien kicked a rock along the street, ignoring everyone she passed, wondering what had just happened. He was in such a hurry and it was unusual. Something must be seriously wrong for her master to be acting in such a way. She shook her head and picked up speed. As she took the corner she collided with someone who ran into her. Groaning she looked up to see a raggedy haired Rakku standing over her.

"Walk much?" He said helping her to her feet.

"Run into people much?" She retorted.

"We were just looking for you." Chi said, all of a sudden standing behind Eien, who whipped around clutching her chest.

"You gotta stop doing that!" She said.

"Doing what?" Chi asked.

"Suddenly appearing places!"

Chi shrugged, "Sorry."

Eien sighed, "How did you get out? Not you, Rakku, i know how you got out."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, relax. I was let out. I have the rest of the day off."

"Same here" Chi said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Both our masters had some urgent meeting to go to." Rakku replied offhandedly.

"Interesting. Same here."

"Not really." Rakku said, "All our masters are captains, so they are all obviously going to go to mostly the same meetings."

Eien punched his shoulder, "Hey, shut up!"

He laughed, "I'm just messing with you."

"Well, we have the afternoon off. What do you guys wanna do?" Chi asked.

Rakku shrugged, "It doesn't matter. We might as well have some fun."

"Doing what though?"

Both Eien and Rakku shrugged.

"I heard a new tea shop opened up." Eien suggested.

"That sounds good." Chi grinned.

"Tch. Whatever." Rakku said.

"Where is it?" Chi asked.

"Over in the 6th division district. I heard that they opened it up as a way to sell the candies that Byakuya-sama was having them make." Eien replied.

"Yeah, that does sound kinda familiar." Rakku commented.

"How would you know? You were never around!" Chi reminded him.

"I was sometimes." Rakku defended.

"But not enough..." Eien said.

"What? You're ganging up on me too?" He smiled.

"You need to behave more." Chi reprimanded.

He waved her off, "Yeah yeah."

Eien grimaced at Chi, "It just goes in one ear and out the other..."

"Believe it or not, following orders can actually have it's benifits." Chi commented.

Rakku shrugged, "Give me a break."

"Like you deserve one."

"I don't need to take this," He laughed and began walking.

"You know it's true." Chi prodded with a grin.

Eien chuckled at his antics and followed him down the street. The arrived shortly there after and took a table outside, waiting for someone to come take their orders.

Eien grinned, "I'm thirsty."

"You're always thirsty, Eien." Rakku said, crossing his arms.

"And in case you haven't noticed, so are you." Chi said coolly, her elbows propped up on the table and her chin resting in her hands.

Rakku couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah i guess so."

"And he could say the same." Eien added. The three began laughing like they haven't in a long time.

"A-ano, could I please take your orders?" Asked a waitress, coming up to the table. She was slightly unnerved by the unusually sharp canines of its inhabitants.

"Ah, a green tea for me please." Chi requested.

"Same for me too, please." Eien asked politely.

Rakku grimaced, "Black tea."

"Coming right up!" And the waitress hurried off, eager to away from the three.

Eien watched her leave, "Well something was off there..."

"I know." Chi pouted. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Rakku asked.

"I accidentally poked my lip with my tooth! It hurt!"

"It's from laughing so much." Rakku said.

"But that's never happened before! Recently, it almost feels like my canine teeth are getting longer." Chi retorted.

Eien stared at her, "Really?" She poked her own canines, "Mine just feel sharper. Not longer..."

"Mine feel both, actually." Chi said, "What about you, Rakku?"

He poked his teeth with his tongue and stuck out his tongue to show them that nothing happened, "I think you're both just paranoid."

"Wait. Look." Eien said, noticing the blood that soon surface at the place where his tongue poked his tooth.

"Whoa, maybe you aren't as crazy as you seem." Rakku said, slightly surprised.

The waitress soon came back with their teas. She quickly left the tea and retreated.

"I sense something suspicious." Chi commented as she sipped her tea.

"As do i." Eien said, staring at her reflection in her tea.

Rakku grunted in agreement.

Eien looked up and watched as unfamiliar shinigami passed, remaining silent.

"There is a definite feeling of unease in the air." Chi said. The others paused then nodded in agreement.

"We should just go." Rakku said.

"Agreed." Eien agreed. The trio left their payment on the table and walked off. Rakku tried to cheer them up by telling them about some of his daring escapes and failures but no one was in the mood for funny stories.

"Hey," Chi interjected during the middle of another one of Rakku's stories, "Aren't those our masters?" She pointed down a street to their right.

"Quick, over here," Rakku said, pulling them into an alleyway up closer to where their masters were.

"What are you doing?" Chi hissed.

"I do not want to eavesdrop on my master!" She snapped back.

"Well i do!" He said, not looking at her. Chi leaned against the wall and grumbled, but said nothing more. Eien was a little uncertain about eavesdropping, but if she left she was certain to be seen.

"A whole bunch of them suddenly disappeared." Hitsugaya was saying to the other captains.

"How is that possible?" Ukitake chimed in.

"That's just the thing, no one knows." Byakuya said, his eyes narrowed.

"What do we plan to do about it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We don't know at the moment. More information needs to be gathered." Byakuya replied.

"What about in the mean time?" Ukitake questioned, sounding concerned.

"We just have to keep a closer watch on those that remain." Byakuya said in a tone that said that the conversation was now over.

"Get down," Rakku said, pushing Eien and Chi down low so they wouldn't be seen as the captains left.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Chi asked as she dusted herself off after the danger had passed.

"I have no clue..." Eien said.

"We should probably be getting back to our masters." Chi said, "And be sure to keep an ear out in case one of them let's something slip."

"That means you too, Rakku." Eien grinned.

He threw her long hair into her face so she couldn't see, "Yeah. Go home, little girl."

"Well, see you guys later." Chi bade and hurried off down the streets on her way back to the 11th division head quarters.

"Bye." Eien said, separating from them, Rakku simply waved.


End file.
